Destino
by Sara1308
Summary: Escena perdida de OotP en donde Ron esta listo para aceptar lo que siente


Estaba en esa parte escondida de Hogsmade a la que no había ido por pensar demasiado en tiendas de dulces y bromas, y por pasar el resto del tiempo en las tres escobas con sus amigos, _con ella. _

Pero esta vez era diferente, había ido solo, para poder pensar, tal vez, mas detenidamente en el regalo que le daría a Hermione esa Navidad. Sabía que debía ser algo especial. No estaba seguro de _Porque _… O tal vez si lo estaba pero no estaba listo para aceptar que las cosas estaban cambiando veloz y significativamente entre ellos.

Además, ¿Cuándo se esta listo para crecer?, ¿Cuándo se esta listo para aceptar lo que quieres?

Aún no sabía lo que vendría. Sólo sabia que no tenia mucho dinero, que hace poco añoraba una escoba como la de Harry, ropa como la de sus hermanos mayores, ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch y ranas de chocolate. Y no sabia porque, pero ahora nada de eso importaba cuando recordaba los labios de _ella _deseándole buena suerte. Aunque le pareciera inapropiado pensar así de su amiga, su subconsciente le decía que _eso era todo lo que quería… ella._

"Futuro y Destino" Un letrero grande sobre la puerta de un local, más pequeño que los otros. Estaba en _Esa parte escondida de Hogsmade _que Ron no conocía, justamente iba pasando cerca de la puerta.

Un hombre salió bastante aturdido, con la mirada perdida, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de ver y a pesar de lo poco atractivo que se veía hacia adentro Ron decidió echar un vistazo, asomando la cabeza.

- Buenos días – Le saludo una anciana mujer desde dentro a la cabeza de Ron que se asomaba. – Adelante

- Emm, ya me iba… iba a… - buscaba una explicación para poder escabullirse de ese sitio, si aquel hombre no había salido feliz, tal vez no era buena idea entrar – eeeh… -

- Pero si eres mi segundo visitante – no apartaba su sonrisa amable, y eso hacia las cosas mas difíciles _No debiste asomarte, impertinente _le regaño su cabeza, con una voz muy parecida a la de _ella. _

- Yo no… - y encontró la razón para poder salir – no tengo dinero…

- Ooh – la mujer le miro comprensiva y volvió a sonreír – La tuya será gratis si recomiendas este lugar, ¿de acuerdo? – No tenia como escapar de esa oferta, y quizá… volvía a entrar en curiosidad ¿Qué había ahí?

- De acuerdo…

- Siéntate – Le ofreció ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Ron así lo hizo, pudo notar que afortunadamente la puerta de salida estaba cerca de la silla en que estaba, así podría salir corriendo aunque las cosas se pusieran feas…

- Bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Le pregunto ella, como si fuera algo que cualquiera comprendería, y Ron pensó que si todas las preguntas eran de ese tipo, ya sabia la razón por la que aquel hombre había salido con cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Perdón?... –

- Lo siento… es la primera vez que vienes… - se disculpo la anciana - ¿Cuánto tiempo en el futuro quieres ver?

Ron abre los ojos como platos. _¿De eso se trataba?_, por eso es un lugar vacío… ¿Quién querría ver a una versión mas vieja de Trelawney?

- Bueno… tal vez – Ron prefería salir de ahí antes que tener una clase de adivinación gratuita.

- Prometo que es real… tú mismo lo sabrás - Seguía sonriéndole - ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Ron la miró dudoso – Sólo dame el número, hijo.

- Bien… - Después de todo no le pagaría, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? – 3 años hacía adelante.

Si algo había de cierto en eso, quería saber como finalizaría sus estudios. Y 3 años, cubrirían ese plazo y un poco en adelante.

- De acuerdo, cierra los ojos – Le pidió la anciana colocando su varita cerca de la cabeza de Ron. Él obedeció

Hermione se ve apenas ligeramente mayor. Esta frente a él, muy cerca. Lo esta mirando con una sonrisa dulce que nunca ha visto en ella.

- Te amo Ron… - los ojos le brillan, esta abrazada a él.

_Debajo de él._

Y entonces logra ver el panorama completo.

Una habitación que él no conoce, ambos, dentro de las cobijas de una cama. Desnudos. Él sobre ella. Ambos manteniendo un ritmo. Sus frentes recargándose, abrazándose y recorriendo sus manos constantemente, con desesperación. Él hacia movimientos suaves con su cadera. Ella mantenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos, los cerraba para gritar su nombre. Cada vez más fuerte. Él se detuvo por un momento para verla de cerca, a los ojos, _para ver sus ojos. _Él le sonrió con toda la ternura que guardaba para ella al tiempo que caía una lágrima de sus ojos

– Te amo tanto… - Ella le dedico una sonrisa como respuesta. Y él continuó con la labor en sus caderas mientras se besaban, con ansias pero suavemente.

Ron de 5to curso en Hogwarts abrió los ojos.

- Bueno… no se si era eso lo que esperabas en tu futuro. – La bruja se había sonrojado ligeramente. Y Ron tuvo la certeza de que ella había podido ver lo mismo – Pero lo he recorrido a esta hora dentro de tres años.

Ron no pudo responder nada, no podía creer lo acababa de ver, y sin embargo, no podía estar mas feliz.

- Supongo que no tuviste suerte, quizá con unas horas adelante, hubieras podido enterarte de cómo terminarás tus estudios, o del empleo en que conseguirás.

Pero Ron estaba seguro de que si había logrado que Hermione se enamorara de él, mejor suerte no podía tener.

- Bueno hijo, ¿quieres conservar el recuerdo?

No tuvo mucho que pensar. Por un lado sentía mucha vergüenza, sabía que no podría volver a mirarla sin sonrojarse violentamente. Además, no sería igual si no se sorprendía cuando lo supiera por _ella. _Mejor sería no saberlo.

- No, prefiero borrarlo…

Salió de la tienda sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado ahí dentro… pero definitivamente con una sensación nueva.

Ahora no había dudas. _Estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella. _

Vio la vitrina de la tienda de perfumes y entro.

_Ahora sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Y estaba listo para aceptarlo._


End file.
